


And If I Help You?

by Howlingdawn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, we ignore how that one scene ended in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: TROS SPOILERS AHEAD. After their hard-fought win, Ben needs a little help to leave the past behind and face the future.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	And If I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the most romantic scene in The Aeronauts. If you've seen the movie, you know the one, and if you haven't, I recommend it for that one scene alone (and the cinematography, I'm afraid of heights but the views were GORGEOUS)

Rey sucked in a breath, eyes flying open to the cave she had died in. But where she had died alone, falling to the unforgiving stone floor, she realized now that someone held her, warm arms keeping her off the ground. Her hand went to the hand on her side, still tingling where the healing energy had poured into her, and she lifted her head to see… “Ben.”

A smile flickered across her face, growing as he hesitantly smiled back, and she knew it was truly Ben. It was Kylo Ren she had fought on the Death Star, but he had died there, died with Leia as Rey sank his old saber into his side. Gone was the villain with anger in a clenched fist and betrayal tainting his every thought, leaving before her the young man who had risked everything to fight beside her. “You came.”

“I couldn’t let you fight your darkness alone.” He still cradled the back of her neck, his touch light and hesitant. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice trembling. “For everything.”

Rey lifted her empty hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from his eye, her finger brushing over his skin in a delicate touch so long forbidden. “I know,” she said. “I know you are.”

He started to withdraw his hand from her side, but she twined their fingers together, holding him to her. “Don’t run,” she urged quietly. “Come home.”

“I can’t,” he said, dropping his gaze to their hands. He wasn’t holding her in return, as if he couldn’t believe she cared. “You may know how I feel, but the others… They’ll only see Kylo Ren.”

“So prove them wrong,” Rey pressed. “It may be the hardest thing you’ll ever have to do, but Han and Leia died to bring you home. Don’t fail them now.”

He remained silent. Uncertain.

“I offered to help you once,” she reminded him. “The offer still stands. It will always stand.”

Haltingly, he finally started to twine his fingers around hers, holding on as he met her eyes, hers steady and encouraging, his still wavering with a few unshed tears. “Ok,” he said. “I’ll try.”

Slowly, Rey slid her fingers into his hair, guiding him down to her as she stretched up to place a tender kiss to his forehead. “That’s all I ask,” she murmured.

He melted into her touch, now holding her hand for dear life, and for a moment, Rey wondered how long it had been since someone besides his parents had offered him such a simple comfort.

_Too long,_ her mind supplied, making her wish this precious moment could last forever.

But alas, she had to push him forward. “Can you stand?” she asked.

He tried to move his leg and sucked in a breath, grimacing. “I’d rather not.”

She pulled back, lowering her hand to his arm to give him a reassuring squeeze. “And if I help you?”

Ben let out the breath slowly, looking up at her, seeming to gather strength from her support, and ultimately wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Then I will stand.”

Rey smiled, shifting into a half-crouch, giving Ben a moment to gather his strength. “When you’re ready.”

At Ben’s nod, with her arm around his waist and their hands still holding each other tight, they rose together, beginning their slow, limping trek to safety. To home.


End file.
